Secrets
by TheUnluckyShipper
Summary: A secret that he knows. A secret that could cause grief should it be known. The option is in his hands, what will he choose?


**A/N : So I was listening to some music, and had the sudden urge to write an angsty fic.**

**Please don't kill me. ****(Please don't, I want to live.)**

**Note! Italics are past events**

The rain pattered softly above him, the gazebos roof providing a small measure of protection. Glassy eyed, Mutsuki looked out at the trees. Scenes of what happened in the afternoon replaying in his head.

_He had walked past the window, meaning to go to his next class. A flash of colour had stopped him. Looking out at the courtyard, he saw something that made him freeze_.

"Damn it!" He growled. The last thing he wanted to do was think about it. Grabbing his coat, he shrugged it on and walked into the rain. Walking forward, he tried his best not to think about _it_, but it was a vain effort.

_Blinking, Mutsuki rubbed his eyes, sure that they lied to him, sure that he somehow misjudged what he saw. But when he opened his eyes, the image was still there._

"Why me?" He asked to no one in particular. "Why not Tenjou, or that child Seiran? Why did it have to be me who saw that?" Waiting, as if some answer would fall from the sky, he continued walking, each step trying to help him forget what he saw.

_The purple covered most of the red, but he still saw it. If it was any other shade, he would have been able to lie to himself, to say that it was someone else, not __**him.**_

The rain came down harder now, practically in sheets. It was cold, like ice coursing through his body, but Mutsuki didn't care, he welcomed the numbness. He stopped suddenly, and took a deep breath.

"_Mutsuki, what are you doing!" He wrenched his gaze away from the window and faced Anise, her face scrunched up._

"What do I do now?" He asked himself. Closing his eyes, he admitted defeat and let the rest of the scene play out.

_She had pulled him along, chattering away, but he heard nothing. Instead, his mind forced him to see the hands that grabbed her hair, and pressed his lips against hers. Wrenching his hand out of Anise's grip, he stopped._

"_What the hell Mutsuki?" She asked him angrily. _

"_I can find my classes by myself, thank you." He said stiffly, and turned around. It took everything in his power not to look at her, to tell her what he saw. _

"Even if you are a Dark Stalker, you're still susceptible to colds. It's best if you get out of the rain."

Mutsuki didn't need to turn around to know who it was, he knew the voice like the back of his hand.

"What brings you here then, Tenjou?" He asked, not turning to look at him. There was a brief pause, and then the rain stopped above him, sheltered by an umbrella.

"Anise is worried you know, and I wanted to show up Kaede in finding you." At the mention of Kaede, Mutsuki stiffened, hands curled up into fists.

"Don't mention that mutt in my presence." He said coldly.

"What did he do to make you this angry now?" Tenjou asked lightly. Mutsuki said nothing, waves of anger coursing through him.

"Nothing that concerns you. You can go tell Anise that she should keep her worries to herself." Before Tenjou could say anything, Mutsuki was gone, and he was left standing under the umbrella alone.

"Damn him," Tenjou cursed softly, "damn him for being so stubborn."

_It had taken him everything in his body to not strangle the mutt when he saw him again. Perhaps he sensed the tension in the air, for Kaede kept out of the Dark Stalkers way more than usual. But it was a futile effort; at lunch Anise insisted that everyone sit together. No matter how strongly he didn't want to it was useless, for he was a knight, and knights always had to listen to their princesses. _

Mutsuki slowed down and sat on the ledge of a building. Propping his knee up to support his chin, he glanced at the city, the lights glimmering in the rain. He was tense; if Tenjou made it back and told Anise how he acted then she would be sure to summon him. It was no longer a question if she would, but _when_ she would. The lights blurred, and to his surprise, tears came unbidden to his eyes. Roughly wiping them away, he cursed himself for being so weak. He knew he should tell her, even if she would cry and hit him, tell him that she hated him, and that she never wanted to see him again.

But he couldn't. To him, who came second the only thing he could do was to make her happy, even if it meant lying to her. Mutsuki knew that he was being weak, but he couldn't muster the strength to tell her. He felt an odd sensation, almost as if he was being removed from the material plains from one point to another.

"Why now?" He groaned, and tried to resist the call, but it was pointless. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself to meeting Anise.

_ It wasn't the mutts fault only, it was also _hers.___She, who smelled of almost rotted flowers, who claimed to be Anise's friend. Seeing her chatting with Anise, acting as if nothing had happened was too much for him. _

"Mutsuki, I was worried sick about you!" Her voice was shrill, and he could practically taste the anxiety in the air. "Oh, will you open your eyes already!" Pinching the bridge of his nose, he complied, and slowly exaggerated opening his eyes. Looking down, he saw a mixture of emotions on Anise's face: Anger, annoyance, and relief.

"And why, if I may ask were you worried?" He asked calmly. "I have superior athletic abilities to humans, can rip a person to shreds if I deem necessary, and if all else fails, simply vanish." Floundering around for a rebuke she came up empty handed.

Taking a deep breath she said in a much lower voice,"What's the matter Mutsuki? You've been acting odd lately, and I'm worried."

_He stood up and left, claiming that he had more important things to do. Of course Anise had protested against it, but one glare had silenced her. He left shortly afterwards, skipping the rest of school._

"What do you mean?" He asked nonchalantly, feigning indifference.

"You skipped school, have been acting more prickly than usual and every time you see Kaede or Mikage you act as if you want to bite their heads off."

The Dark Stalker once again cursed in his head. Apparently his acting skills still needed work.

Shaking his head he replied, "How I act should be of no concern to you. What should be is-" He caught himself, he couldn't tell her now, not with his mind still in chaos.

"What should be a concern of mine?" She asked sharply. Thinking rapidly over the past events, a memory popped out.

"Your English marks. I didn't know getting a zero was possible." Anise flushed, and said angrily, "That's none of your business!"

"And how I act is none of your business."

Having no rebuttal, she whirled around and stomped off the room angrily.

"I hate you!" She shouted as she left.

The door slammed and he was left alone in the room.

_Mutsuki walked aimlessly across the city, wondering what he would do next. The rational choice would be to go back to school and tell Anise what he saw. _

_But he couldn't. How could he tell the woman he loved that her lover was cheating on her with her best friend? _

"It's best that you hate me before this is through." He said quietly and left, brooding on what would happen next. Mutsuki knew that sooner or later he had to tell Anise. Whatever happened next was up to fate.

**A/N: Please don't burn me at the stake, I still have to finish **_**"Stranger in The Night." **_**I think this turned out pretty good, right? Should I make a sister fic to this in Anise's point of view? **

**TheUnluckShipper out! **

**(P.S, I like chocolate.)**


End file.
